The Secret Diary
by arwen1988
Summary: Based on an event that happened to myself.


The Secret Diary.

An old house laid empty for nearly two centuries in a small field deep in the center of England, where a lot of travellers would pass by and gaze at the old house in amazement. A family would always stop in the lay by opposite the main gate just to enjoy the view of such a wonderful historical building. The youngest family member Amy D'Azime aged 11 wanted to move into the old house more than anything in the world and finally persuaded her parent to buy it. Time went by and things were moved in gradually. On the first night after buying the house, Amy had picked out her bedroom and put a box of hers in there when something had caught her attention from the far corner of the room, Amy went over to pick it up and found that it was indeed a book of sorts. She looked closer at it only to discover that it was an old diary, when she picked the diary up she felt connected to the owner instantly and opened it up to the inside cover where there was a message reading: 'This diary belongs to: Jasmin-Jade. Aged: 11. Started on: 1/5/1910.' Amy looked at the book in amazement, confused at how the book had lasted for 100 years. This is what was written on the first page:  
'Dear Diary, It is indeed 09:00 o'clock on the first of May 1810, the first official day of living at the new house that I am sitting in as I am writing this. I have one box placed in the center of my room waiting to be unpacked. I feel as if I have been here before in a earlier life time, it's kind of hard to explain, it's all a strange feeling really. Well I am looking forward to a wonderful time living here in this beautiful house. I must be getting on unpacking some of my belongings before lunch. There is an awful amount to be getting on with over the next few days. I have 8 days left before going on holiday so I need to unpack all my belongings and then pack my suitcase. Oh my, where do I begin?'  
To Amy this was all very familiar, her parents bought the house on the 1st of may 2010 and was going on holiday to Butlins on the 10th just like it says in the diary. Amy turns the page where she found some pictures of a young lady, to which she was amazed. The lady looked like a relative from her family tree, a relative that Amy looks like, although she knew nothing about her relative, Amy feels that she knows her deep down in her heart. Amy had put the pictures back into the diary and put it back where she found it before she found out too much about the owner. Amy walked over to her box of belongings and began to unpack it. Amy couldn't stop thinking about the diary entry that she read, knowing that she was somehow reliving the day of events that Jasmin-Jade had once lived in 1910. Soon after the unpacking began Amy's Dad walked to just inside the bedroom door, and before he said anything Amy knew what he was going to say.  
"We're going on holiday to Butlins Skegness starting the 10th of May aren't we?" Amy asked hiding some of the excitement.  
"How did you..." answered Dad pausing in mid-question with confusion.  
"Let's just say déjà vu or a friend kind of told me." Smiled Amy and looked down before looking back at the diary.  
"Yeah of course we are, I mean that is if you want to." Replied Dad before walking away.  
Amy just smiled back at her Dad and he instantly knew what the answer was to be. Amy had gone down stairs to collect more of her belongings to take upstairs, when she found a picture on her mirror. She picked it off and looked closely at it, when she turns it over it said "Jasmin-Jade 11th May 1910 at Skegness Holiday Camp." Amy looked up at her mum whom was standing in front of the living room window.  
"Mum who is Jasmin-Jade?" Asked Amy  
"Jasmin-Jade was your great, great, auntie, she was born around June 1899 I believe. Why do you ask?" Replied Mum proudly.  
"Oh, it's just i found this picture of a lady named Jasmin-Jade, it was taken 11th may 1810 and she looks to be bout 11 or 12" Responded Amy intrigued.  
"That's great auntie Jasmin-Jade, she looks to be on holiday, wow 100 years before our own holiday at Butlins next week, your right she does look it as that is indeed how old she is in that particular photo." Chuckled Mum as she walked away. Nothing more was discovered on such events on behalf of great-aunt Jasmin-Jade or Amy and her family; The mystery diary is still in that very corner of Amy's bedroom stored in a chest type box under lock and key. The key was buried in the back garden in a small metal box and nothing more was mentioned of it. Amy even started her very own diary to put with the diary that her great auntie Jasmin-Jade had started. Amy's diary had started in a very similar way to the one she found, same house, same room, same time of year, same holiday and maybe more.


End file.
